creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blue Eyes
To był deszczowy, jesienny wieczór. Mike siedział w swoim ciemnym pokoju, gdzie jedynym źródłem światła był ekran włączonego komputera. Chłopak mieszkał sam, w małym mieszkaniu na drugim piętrze bloku. Odgarnął z twarzy swoją blond grzywkę, która gdy tylko pochylał się bardziej nad klawiaturą, aby dostrzec w ciemności małe literki wpadał mu do oczu. Chłopak miał wielu znajomych, ale żaden z nich nie był mu zbyt bliski. Pisał właśnie z kolegą zza granicy, omawiając szczegóły ich spotkania, które miało się odbyć za tydzień. Jego telefon leżący na biurku zawibrował, informując go o nowym powiadomieniu. Chwycił w dłoń smartfona odblokowując go. Lekko marszcząc brwi na widok 1 nowej wiadomości od dziwnego kontaktu. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć aby zapisywał kogoś takiego. Treścią wiadomości było zwykłe ,,Cześć", i nic więcej. Żadnego przedstawienia się ani nic takiego. Zaciekawiony postanowił odpisać. ,,Dobry wieczór. Znamy się może?" Wystukał na dotykowej klawiaturze po czym wysłał. Czekał na odpowiedź od tego kogoś, czując jak z każdą sekundą jego ciekawość o tej osobie wzrastała. A może to był któryś ze starych kolegów, o którym zapomniał lub ktoś robił sobie żarty? ,,Nie sądzę abym miał zaszczyt Cię poznać." Po otrzymaniu odpowiedzi od nieznajomego, już miał go zapytać skąd ma jego numer i co robi w jego kontaktach, lecz rozmówca zdążył go wyprzedzić. ,,Masz ładne oczy, takie niebieskie." ,,Mam dla ciebie propozycję." Kontynuował. Mike nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć, a w jego głowie panował mętlik. Myśl o tym kim jest ten człowiek nie dawała mu spokoju. Wpatrywał się w ekran telefonu jak zahipnotyzowany. Ekran komputera wygasł, przez brak jakiegokolwiek użytkowania i zostało tylko oślepiające, ostre światło smartphona, na tle otaczającej go ciemności. Cały czas czytał te same wiadomości w kółko, aż w końcu ten trans przerwała wiadomość. ,,Oddaj mi je." Wiadomość brzmiała jak rozkaz od jakiegoś psychicznie chorego człowieka, czy mordercy. To na pewno są jakieś żarty! Poczuł jak zimne krople potu spływają po jego plecach, a włosy na karku stają. Odczuwał ogarniający go strach, przez rozmyślanie o znaczeniu "Oddania" oczu. Nagle, drzwi od salonu zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Mike odskoczył na krześle upuszczając telefon na podłogę. Podszedł do wyłącznika światła, aby móc cokolwiek widzieć, lecz okazało się, że nie działa. Ale czemu? Spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał pięć minut przed północą. Ten fakt nie pomagał ani trochę. Wszedł do salonu i zamknął otwarte okno. Na podłodze pod nim widniała kałuża wody, zapewne spowodowana ulewą na zewnątrz. Znalazł szybko jakiś ręcznik i wytarł mokrą plamę. Po tym, jeszcze chwilę pomyślał o dziwnym kontakcie i niepokojących wiadomościach. Zmęczony tym wszystkim zwyczajnie poszedł spać. Śniło mu się, że stoi na środku kompletnie pustej ulicy. Po bokach widać było kilka budynków i park, kojarzył go. Wyglądało to jak miejsce niedaleko którego mieszkał, lecz coś tu było nie tak. Nie podobało mu się to. Otaczał go nieprzenikniony mrok, a w około unosiła się gęsta mgła, która znacznie ograniczała mu widzenie. Przed nim stała nieznana mu postać ubrana w odcieniach szarości. Jedyne co wyróżniało ją z całej scenerii w ciemnych kolorach, to jaskrawoniebieskie oczy. Przez jakiś czas niesłyszalny był żaden dźwięk. Słyszał tylko swój niespokojny oddech. Nagle postać uśmiechnęła się i przemówiła spokojnym głosem. — Chyba niebezpiecznie jest tak stać na środku ulicy. W tym momencie Mike'a przeszył ostry, niewyobrażalny ból. Chłopak upadł na ziemię słysząc tylko psychiczny, oddalający się śmiech, który odbijał mu się echem w uszach. Obudził się dopiero w białym łóżku szpitalnym. Nie wiedział co się działo i stracił poczucie czasu. Podpięty był do skomplikowanego mechanizmu utrzymującego go do tej pory przy życiu. Do sali weszła schludnie ubrana pielęgniarka. Szybko jednak wybiegła widząc, że chłopak już się wybudził. Mike tylko patrzył otępiale na również białe drzwi, którymi uciekła kobieta. Oprócz niego na sali było jeszcze kilka osób leżących w białych fartuchach szpitalnych . Wszystkie w śpiączce. Otaczała go czysta biel. Pielęgniarka wróciła już z lekarzem. Zaczęło się wiele pytań. Okazało się, że potrącił go samochód. Ten sen... On był taki realny, a może to nie był jednak sen? A może dalej śni? Lekarz stwierdzając, że wszystko jest w porządku odpiął od niego niepotrzebny sprzęt i zajął się innymi pacjentami bardziej potrzebującymi jego pomocy. Na łóżku obok leżała mała dziewczynka, spała. Nagle obudziła się i gwałtownie odwróciła głowę w jego stronę, a z jej oczu i ust zaczęła lecieć krew. To był chory widok niczym z horroru. —To nie koniec zabawy, on już tu jest. Powiedziała do niego, a maszyna monitorująca jej pracę serca wydała tylko długi, charakterystyczny pisk. Lekarz nie zdążył nawet zareagować, gdyż w całym szpitalu rozległ się alarm przeciwpożarowy. Cała sala w mgnieniu oka pogrążyła się w gęstym dymie, a w drzwiach stanęły płomienie czerwonego ognia, zbliżające się coraz to bliżej łóżka na którym leżał. Mike spanikował i spojrzał w telefon, który trzymał w dłoni. Wyświetlał dwie nowe wiadomości od nieznajomego. Jedna brzmiała: ,,Czy lubisz bawić się ogniem? Bo ja wręcz kocham. Może pobawimy się razem?" Druga wiadomość zawierała plik formatu jpg. Otworzył je i ujrzał zdjęcie kanistra z benzyną i szpitala, w którym pewnie się teraz znajdywał. Czytał to i na zmianę patrzył na płomienie, które zajmowały już większą część sali. Zaczął płakać modląc się o przeżycie. Słabo wstał z łóżka szpitalnego i podszedł do okna, które było uchylone. Wychylił się lekko. Było za wysoko by skakać. Wokół słyszał krzyki palących się żywcem osób. Ci ludzie umierali, tracili cenne życie. Szybko oddychał, a dławiący dym wypełniał jego płuca. Strasznie kręciło mu się w głowie, miał ochotę upaść i nie wstawać. Chciał zamknąć szczypiące go oczy, lecz w płomieniach zobaczył sylwetkę, taką jak ze swojego snu, a raczej koszmaru którego miał. A może dalej ma, bo co się to działo było jednym z najgorszych koszmarów. — Obudź się. Powtarzała nieznana postać. Chłopak nie wiedział o co chodzi. Instynkt przetrwania wziął jednak nad nim górę. Otworzył okno i zamykając oczy skoczył bez zastanowienia bez pohamowania skoczył, uciekając przed destrukcyjnym ogniem. Po otwarciu oczu spostrzegł, że leży na klatce schodowej, a nad nim pochyla się sąsiadka. — O mój Boże, szczęście, ze nic ci nie jest chłopcze. Powiedziała starsza pani pomagając mu wstać z zimnej ziemi. Mike znowu zaczął płakać, miał już dość jakichś chorych snów, a ten cały strach i stres... To nim panowało. Bał się, że koszmary nie dadzą mu spokoju. Wiedział, ze właśnie znajduje się na ,,jego" terenie gdzie to ,,on" ma władzę nad rzeczywistością, którą może zmieniać w dowolny sposób. To było okropne, sam się w tym gubił. Dopiero po chwili Mike zdał sobie sprawę, że gapi się na poniszczone schody przed nim jakby były jakimś ciekawym dziełem sztuki. Sąsiadka zaprosiła go do siebie na herbatę. Opowiedział jej wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Starsza kobieta była bardzo miła i wyrozumiała, lecz mimo to bał się, że to także może być tylko iluzja, która ma za zadanie uśpić jego czujność, gdy coś okropnego czai się za rogiem. Po rozmowie z sąsiadką postanowił zaczerpnąć porady specjalisty. Wyszukał w internecie adres dobrego psychiatry i od razu poszedł złożyć mu wizytę. Droga minęła mu spokojnie. Co jakiś czas widział kątem oka sylwetkę mężczyzny, którego tak bardzo już miał dość. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, zapukał delikatnie do drzwi. Otworzyła mu kobieta w średnim wieku. Zaprosiła go do środka gabinetu. Psychiatra spytała się go jaki ma problem, a po usłyszeniu całej historii przepisała mu jakieś leki uspakajające i kazała mu wrócić za tydzień z informacjami czy coś się zmieniło. Chłopak na początku nie był przekonany co do skuteczności leków, lecz postanowił zaufać specjalistce i udał się z powrotem do domu. Będąc już u siebie od razu zażył leki z nadzieją na cud, który jednak się nie wydarzył. Pozapalał wszystkie światła i pozamykał okna. Drzwi jednak zostawił otwarte na wypadek gdyby musiał uciekać. Włączył telewizor i komputer, a także radio w kuchni. Był sam lecz dzięki dźwiękom czuł się, jakby w domu było wiele ludzi, którzy mogą mu pomóc gdy tylko usłyszą jego krzyki. Zrobił sobie kolację i usiadł na balkonie patrząc na zachód słońca. Może jednak leki pomogły? Nie widział nigdzie żadnej cienistej sylwetki. Nie działo się też nic niepokojącego. W końcu mógł odpocząć. Zamknął oczy i po chwili zasnął z talerzem w ręce, zagłębiając się w senne marzenia. Obudził go niespodziewany hałas. Mike obudził się przerażony. Spojrzał z obawą w kierunku źródła dźwięku. Po chwili zaczął się śmiać ze swojej głupoty. To tylko jakiś durny gołąb uderzył w ścianę. Już chyba do reszty ześwirował, że boi się jakiegoś głupiego ptaka. Wstał powoli z krzesła, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą tak wygodnie mu się siedziało i wszedł do mieszkania. Zastygł jednak w progu nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Salon był całkowicie zdemolowany. Na ścianie widniał wielki napis ,,POBUDKA" wyryty czymś ostrym. Na miękkich nogach sprawdził całe mieszkanie w poszukiwaniu innych "wiadomości" , jednak na szczęście nic nie znalazł. Wtem jego uwagę przyciągnął telewizor, który pokazywał film gdzie on sam siedzi na kanapie i bawi się nożem, po czym wycina napis na ścianie. Jego pierwsza myśl mówiła mu, że to nie może być prawda, lecz im dłużej myślał, tym bardziej realne zdawało mu się być to nagranie. Gdy spał, śniło mu się, że siedzi na piaszczystej plaży. Znał to miejsce. To tutaj przychodził z mamą i bratem każdego popołudnia aby pobawić się w wodzie i pooglądać statki. Teraz siedział tam sam. Wokół nie było żadnych ludzi, a jedyny dźwięk jaki słyszał to skrzekot mew i szum fal. Przez cały czas widać było jak rysuje patykiem w piasku, a sen przeplatał się ze wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą w nim widział było napisane przez niego słowo ,,AKDUBOP" i zdjęcie martwej rodziny. Teraz dopiero zauważył, że widział wszystko jak w lustrzanym odbiciu, a napis na piasku brzmiał tak samo jak ten na ścianie. Patrzył teraz na telewizor pustym wzrokiem. Pokazywał on końcówkę jakiegoś dennego filmu. Nie zauważył nawet, że drzwi magicznie zniknęły. Miał już po prostu dość patrzenia na cokolwiek. Gdyby tak... Nie, to zbyt łatwe. Tak po prostu się poddać i okazać słabość. Nie, nie. Gdy leciały napisy końcowe usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Wzdrygnął się i spojrzał w ich stronę. Wszystko znów zdawało się być normalne. Przedmioty stały na swoim miejscu, a napis zniknął. Mike wstał z kanapy i podszedł do drzwi. Chciał popatrzyć przez wizjer, jednak nic nie dostrzegł. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi, za którymi... było pusto. Pomyślał, że pewnie się przesłyszał. Poszedł spać nie przejmując się tym co może się wydarzyć. Reszta nocy minęła spokojnie bez żadnych koszmarów. Rano obudził się wypoczęty nie myśląc już nawet o tym, co go spotkało do tej pory. Jednak... coś było nie tak, wszędzie było ciemno. Próbował się podnieść lecz coś krępowało jego ręce. Zaczął krzyczeć. Nagle przestał słysząc jak ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował. — Trzeba było się poddać. Osoba wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Skądś znał ten głos... Jednak za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd. Dni mijały, a Mike przyzwyczaił się już do nowego otoczenia. Czasami jednak miewał ataki paniki, bo zdawało mu się, że widział ,,coś" w kącie pokoju. Ale przecież nie mógł nic zobaczyć... Jak to możliwe bez oczu? __________ Ostatnia edycja - 18.10.19r. Kategoria:Opowiadania